The Open Door
by Deathcrest
Summary: Based on the album singles of the Grammy award-winning Goth band Evanescence.
1. New Risembool

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the songs used in some parts here made by Amy Lee and Terry Balsamo of Evanescence...:)

Spoiler: Ed doesn't go through the Gate. He finds the Philosopher's Stone near the Gate instead.  
"What?" Winry couldn't believe her ears. For just one moment, Edward had revealed he loved her. And now, he wants her to go away!

"But, Ed - why? I love you!!" Winry stared with disbelief into Ed's impassive and unforgiving eyes. Ed took hold of Winry's shaking shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I have to, Winry!!Please understand that I can't have another distraction now!!Al is more important!!" Ed coldly said. Although Winry was proud that Ed loved his brother, she was hurt all the same.  
Winry understood what Ed meant. She had been used as hostage once just so that Ed would work as a dog of the military.

"Ed, please..be reasonable...if you love me, why can't I go with you?!" That was it. Winry felt a huge impact on her right cheek. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Ed shaking with anger.  
His eyes steel cold and lethally merciless. Just the mere thought made Winry cry.

"Why can't you understand?!You STUPID GIRL!!" Ed screamed. He then left Winry sprawled on the ground, crying hysterically. Winry stare at his retreating figure through obscure clouded eyes.

"ED!!!EDWARD!!! ED!!!!"

Winry's wailing voice echoed through the dense forest Ed was walking on. And then he realized, he had hitted Winry. On the face. Anger seething unto his eyes.  
His insides cringed at the mental image of Winry on the ground, clutching her face and sobbing. But still, despite his aching heart, Al was first.

†-†

" We did it Al!!! We got our bodies back!!" Ed shouted at the top of his voice. Al was with him in jumping, too. Together they stared at the Philosopher's Stone slowly sinking into the ground. Ed smiled,  
they finally found the Philospoher's Stone and even though the battle was harsh, they were able to regain their bodies. Not much has changed though. It seems that their bodies had aged in cryostosis(Frozen in a block of ice or a capsule,  
thus no wrinkling or decomposing.

Now the Elric brothers were on a train returning to Resembool. Edward and Alphonse were excited to return home, to Winry, Pinako an Den. But at the thought of Winry, Ed's once cold exterior melted.  
He thought it first priority to apologize to Winry when he gets home and at least, start a relationship more than friends.

It was almost dusk and Ed wished the train would run a bit faster. Ed was so enthusiastic he was literally shaking from impatience. By 6, the train had stopped at the Resembool Train Station and Ed and Al were walking towards the exit. Alphonse was staring at his rather thrilled brother. Ever since their mother died, he had never seen Ed be so raptured. He knew it was mainly about Winry, his brother had that look in the eye when he was talking to Winry or looking at her when he thought no one was looking.

As the brothers walked, they surveyed Resembool. It had changed. The once sleepy rural village became a city. There were buildings and malls but not like industrialized Central.  
It still had that natural feeling only found in a forest. They made their way to the Rockbell's house. What lay ahead shocked them.

The once warm and lovely Rockbell house was now a ghost of a former residence, heck even a ghost looks appealing than the house. The once apricot colored walls were now of burnt umber.  
The royal blue doors that matched the military's outfit was now the temporary residence of termites. Indeed, the warm home of the Rockbells became a sinister parody.

"What the hell happened here?" Ed ran to the door and was met by pitch black darkness. Al followed closely behind.

"Winry!!!!Pinako!!!Den!!!MR. WRENCH!!!!" Ed and Al shouted to nobody. Fortunately, a familiar figure happened to pass the house. A man walked to the entrance of the lot, watching the two brothers shout.

"Wow, insanity had finally caught up with the Elrics.." The man said, his head bowing down. Both brothers turned around to see a man with black hair in a military uniform.

"Roy! What happened here? Where's Winry and Pinako? What are you doing here? Why am I asking so many questions?(no pun intended)"

" Easy Ed, first the Rockbells moved. Second, I don't know where they are and third I am on a mission. Do I need to answer the fourth?" Roy asked rather satirely. Ed grumbled something about 'alchemy' and 'sticks'. Al, however moved in to question Roy. The look on Roy's face made Al a little uncomfortable. He knew it was shock, good 'ol plain shock.

" My God, Al is that you?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Umm...Who else? Envy?" Al smiled cheesily. Ed still wanted to know what happened and where the Rockbells are.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ed asked heatedly.

"I don't know where they are. But if there's one thing I know, rumors spread that Winry is the very famous Sonya Scarlet. That's it." Roy walked away then.

"Sonya Scarlet? Who the heck is she?" Al questioned Ed. Ed just shrugged.

"Something's going on." Ed muttered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The name Sonya Scarlet is the name of the vocalist of the Italian vampiric metal band known as Theatres des Vampires.  
Reviews!! Flames accepted...what are flames???


	2. Sonya Scarlet

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1( Go read it!)

Ed and Al were heading to the information directory near the middle of the city. New to the improved Resembool or otherwise called New Risembool, Ed and Al had to ask where the city map is. They arrived in front of a dome shaped building. It had peach painted walls and chartreuse colored doors.

Edward and Alphonse both went in and looked for the receptionist. They found him in one of the desks near the entrance. He looked from his paperwork and smiled.

/He looks alot like Maes/ Ed thought.

"Good morning sirs, how may I help the both of you?" The man asked.

"Can you show us the address of Miss Sonya Scarlet?" Ed asked. The man's face paled white and his smile frowned.

"Is this a joke, because if it is, I don't have time for it!" The man grumbled. Ed and Al looked at one another.

"Seriously, this is not a joke!" Al reasoned. The man heaved a sigh and looked at the Elrics in an indifferent.

"Exit the building, move 7 steps to your right and turn around." The man returned to his paperwork. Ed and Al gaped at the man./He's a receptionist!!He should be helping us!!/ Ed grumpily thought.  
Al thought meaningfully.

"Maybe we should follow what he said, brother." Al smiled sympathetically. Ed mumbled about 'stupidity' and 'hats' but still did as he was told.

They exited the building and moved 7 steps to the right. They were now facing a fountain, kids playing along the edges.

"What now?" Ed asked hopelessly. Al tried to remember what the man said.

" I think we need to turn around, brother." Al suggested. However, when they did, they came face-to-face with a billboard. Ed jumped around in complete anger.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!" Ed shouted. Al however ignored him. He was busy reading the billboard. Ed turned to Al and turned to look at the billboard. What he saw made his eyes pop out(not to be taken literally).  
It was a poster of a band coming to Risembool for a concert.

LIVE!! THE GOTHIC METAL BAND, ANIMA NOIR!!! AUGUST 26, 2000!  
AT THE RISEMBOOL CONCERT COLISEUM!  
LAST ON THE OPEN DOOR TOUR!!

For more details, please visit the informat in the information directory,2nd floor.

Ed studied the picture of the band meticulously. Especially the lead singer. Somehow she looked familiar. But before he could make out, a voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Ed? Al? Is that you?"

They turned around to see Pinako standing by the lamp post. Al's eyes shined with delight and he squealed when Pinako pinched him on his cheek.

"My goodness, it is you!! Al!!!You're body's back! And Ed!!You're limb!!Your leg!! Both of you, I'm so proud of you!!! Pinako did a slight cheer. Ed smiled then frowned.

"Where have you been? Where have you and Winry been living all this time?" Ed asked curiosly. At the mere mention of Winry, Pinako looked around suspiciously. She leaned closer to Ed and Alphonse.

" Just follow me, I'll lead you to where we are staying. I can't talk about it here." Pinako whispered. Ed and Al nodded and followed Pinako through the streets and rode a cab down 13th Street. They stopped at a house big enough for a family of 7. It had mahogany colored walls. The door, polished with ebony and the roof was the color of crimson.  
All the blinds were closed, leaving not one space to peek.

"We're here. Now hurry in." Pinako instructed the brothers. Ed and Al did as they are told, though Ed was a bit suspicious. /Why was Pinako so secretive?/Ed thought.  
Ed was looking around the living room while Al was helping Pinako make snacks. The sofa was the color of burnt umber and the middle table was made of glass. The lamp near the televison set was the shade of amaranth. There were paintings of automail around the living room.

Ed was about to ask where Winry was but stopped when he heard faint singing.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night..._

The voice was angelic. It was somewhere between coloratura and lyrical soprano. Ed followed the sound upstairs.

_...All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

Ed went through the first door when he reached the top of the stairs. When he opened it, his eyes shot open.

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

A lady was singing when the door burst opened. She turned around and almost screamed.

Ed stared at the woman with disbelief. He hadn't recognized the voice yet until he saw HER face. It was Winry or used to be Winry.

"Hi Ed" Winry said, smiling a little. Ed continued to stare at her immensely. Her once sunshine colored hair was now the color of obsidian. Her beautiful electric blue eyes were replaced with emerald jewels. Winry's tanned skin became deathly pale yet healthy. Her ever present bandana was gone. Her luster in her eyes were worn out. The once angelic Winry Rockbell became this entrancing witch.

"What?" Winry asked indifferently. Her tone, impassively bored. That was when Ed noticed something about her. At the mere thought made Ed's eyes gaped bigger.

"What?!" Winry's tone became impatient. Why was Ed staring at her like that? Why was Ed EVEN HERE?That was when she noticed that Ed's limbs were made of flesh, not automail. She smiled sadly./So I really am not a part of you/ Winry thought.

"YOU'RE A SINGER?!" Ed asked, err rather shouted. Winry showed no surprise on her face. She looked like she was used to it.

"Yes." She replied, combing her hair.

"OF A BAND?" Ed shouted again.

"Yes" She was putting red mascara on.

"AND YOU'RE TOURING HERE? IN RISEMBOOL?" Ed finally screamed. All Winry was giving was a simple, stern 'yes'. No wrenches, no hugs, no crying, no hating. This was not his Winry...HIS WINRY?!  
/I really got to stop smoking crack/ Ed thought.

"Yes and before you scream again, can you hand me over that lipstick? Thanks" Winry said as she took the lipstick from Ed.

Ed groaned. This is weird! Then Winry stopped in putting her make-up for wherever she is going.

"And oh yeah, my name now is Sonya Scarlet"

Author's Note:  
Ed's a little bit OOC.  
and The Open Door Thing was courtesy of Evanescence. Yeah, i get it. I'm obsessed with them. They're my role models. Especially Amy Lee.  
And If you can't imagine Winry, just search for any picture of Amy Lee. Reviews!!!!


	3. My Brothers

Disclaimer: On chapter 2..O.o

Ed sighed as he saw Winry/Sonya pass him without as much as a glance. Winry was wearing a black corset with gold trimmings and her black wavy skirt reached past her knees. She was wearing neo-victorian black boots.  
On her wrists were leather strappings. Indeed, Winry has changed. He spied on Winry looking at the mirror. He smiled when he saw her humming. Ed never knew Winry was a good singer. Then, his thoughts on the train entered his minds. He stood up and proceeded to where Winry sat. He just hoped he can still be forgiven.

†-†

Ever since Ed and Al had returned, Winry felt uncomfortable. It was almost like she wanted them gone. It was SILLY! Why would she want the man whom she has fallen for leave? Winry tried to stay collected. She still remember clearly the afternoon Ed had punched her. She smiled at the memory. She deserved it, after all. Before that had happened, Winry had thrown Ed a BOULDER instead of her best friend,Mr. Wrench. Looking at the mirror, she saw Ed coming closer. She bit her lip.

/Why? Why now?! Of all time?!/ She fidgeted the eye liner nervously. She breathed deeply and calmed herself.

"Winry..Look about the punch.." Ed started but was cutted of by Winry. She turned around and stood.  
She faked a smile.

"Edward, you've grown." She said. It was true. Ed had grown taller than Winry by at least 2 inches. At that citation, Ed smiled, but frowned sooner.

"Winry, I'm sorry for-" This time, Winry held her hand up to him. She looked Ed straight into the eyes. Golden orbs against emerald spheres.

"Look, Ed. I've forgiven you. You're brother is more important. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have some practice before the concert tonight." Winry said in a manner-of-fact tone.  
Ed was pissed off by Winry's sudden intervention. He screamed at her.(Wow, if he keeps that up, he'll win first place on a pitch raising competition)

"WINRY!! Please LISTEN TO ME!! I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE!! DON'T PUSH ME AWAY!!" Ed half-shouted, half-pleaded. Winry stopped by the hallway door when Ed bursted. She turned around and had that sad look in the eyes.

"I know Ed. It's just a little too late. I don't love you anymore." Winry said softly, her cold exterior breaking. She turned back to the hallway and walked, leaving Ed alone in the living room.

"But I hope we can still be best friends, right?" Ed muttered sadly. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Winry stopped again for the second time. She stood there quietly, almost like pondering.

"Ed. I may not love you anymore, but you and Al are always going to be my bestfriends..no..my brothers." Winry then left the hallway.

Ed still cried despite this.

†

Al and Pinako were preparing snacks and were almost done if Ed had not dropped in and ate the food to numb his misery. Pinako stared at Ed hopelessly. Al sat next to Ed, comforting his brother.  
Pinako sighed loudly, irritation clear in her voice.

"That's what you get pipsqueak for being such a dumbass!" Pinako scolded Ed. At the mere mention of 'pipsqueak' made Ed throw up his food.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL YOU NEED A GIANT MAGNIFYING GLAS...oh never mind.." Ed muttered and continued to gobble down the food. He was in so much sadness that he doesn't want to engage in fights. Al tried to take away the food but Ed fought to get it back.

"Come on, brother! Stop abusing yourself!" Al said. Ed stopped fighting and laid his head in his hands. Ed could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He looked up at Pinako who was washing the plates.

"What happened?" Ed asked somberly.

"Hmm?" Pinako hummed in a questioning tone.

"What happened to Winry?" Ed asked again, pain evident in his voice at the mention of Winry.

"You want to know how my cheerful granddaughter became a gloomy godforsakened bitch?! THAT'S IT?!" Pinako shouted, anger in her voice. She stood silent and calmed herself down.

" A group of people who worshipped the homonoculi wanted their revenge on you. After you left and never bothering to return, they tried to abduct us. That's how we changed ourselves. To hide our identity." Pinako monotonously.

" So why be part of a band?" Ed asked, inquisitive. Pinako pondered on the idea. Then her face darkened.

"Winry gave up automail because of you,bean!! She then proceeded to singing because she said she can express her feelings without hurting anyone physically." Pinako muttered. Just then Winry entered the dining room.  
She had changed into another ensemble. This time, she was wearing a red headband and a red corset with chains from the left side to the right and a red choker matched her corset. She still had the black skirt and boots.

"Hello..grandma, we need to get going. The concert's about to start in less than 3 hours. Ed, Al; if you want to come, change already." She said. Without bothering to ask, the Elric brothers went to the guest room to change. When they had left, Winry slumped down into a chair next to where Edward had sat a while ago. She caressed the seat sadly.

"Oh, Ed.." She lamented. Her grandmother eyed her waringly.

" I thought you said you don't have feelings for him anymore." Her grandmother asked charily. Winry stood up and went to the counter to get a drink of water.

"I used to not have feelings for him but now that he's here, it's all confusing. I don't even know how to act around him anymore." Winry groaned. Pinako smirked.

"Well then, you better prepare yourself before something 'bad' happens." Pinako smiled devilishly. Winry stared at her with gaping eyes and mouth open.

"WHAT?! GOD, NO!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" Winry screamed in frustration.  
Pinako laughed mischieviously.

†

The Rockbell's car was heading to the Resembool Coliseum, a large trapezoid building with slate black walls. It barely had any windows and the white roof was made of plastic and rubber. Just like any other coliseum. The driver parked the car near the exit and stepped out of the car to open the passenger's car door. Ed, Al and Pinako went out of the car. Winry had already left while Ed and Al were still changing.

The trio made their way through the ticket booth and after buying, proceeded to watch near the stage. They were located left of the stage near the fire exit. Since the concert was not to start in another hour, they grabbed seats and Al was conversing about his adventure with Ed in using the Philosopher's Stone.

An hour later, the coliseum was now filled with like half the population of Resembool. Soon the lights slowly faded as the different colored spotlights began to move and light the stage.  
The next second, they heard drums.


	4. Weight of the World, Lithium

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA...obviously..

As soon as the drums started beating, Ed and the group stood from their seats. Following the voice which had already interrupted, Ed caught a glimpse of Winry on the platform.  
She had now assumed an ensemble which consisted of an arsenic colored corset, crimson skirt, black boots with red shrills and elbow length red gloves.

Feels like the weight of the world

Like God in Heaven gave me a turn

Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you

Still in the dark, can you fix me?

The crowed roared in excitement at the start of the first verse. One of the audience even threw a stuffed toy.

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be

She's nothing to me

Ed, Al and Pinako watched Winry headbang, spin and jump around the stage. Her guitarists headbanging violently along with her. Someone near them commented how dangerous headbanging could be but rock bands never listen.

Feels like the weight of the world

Like all my screaming has gone unheard

And oh, I know you don't believe in me

Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Winry ran across the stage unto the platform near the death trap known as the AUDIENCE. Performing an up and down headbang while singing.

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be

Unbeknownst to Winry, the lyrics of the song she made had a huge impact on Ed.  
/So this is what she feels for me/ Ed thought forlornly. A despondent smile played on his lips as he watched Winry despite stinging pain in his eyes.

If you love me then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I was

Al noticed the crestfallen look his brother's features had fashioned. He noticed Ed's golden eyes becoming liquid suns, his lips modeled into downcast smiles.  
Al sighed not knowing that Ed wasn't the only one suffering.

If you love me then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be

As the song ended and the crowds bursted into vociferous ovations, Pinako stared dejectedly at Winry. She sat near the fire exit and just watched her ghost of a granddaughter convey her misery.

"What happened?.." Pinako muttered downcastly.

+├├├├├+

" Thank you!! This is the last tour for The Open Door, so we'll make it a good one!!" Winry greeted the crowd. The crowd continued to cheer raucously. Ed saw even at a distance, the smile that was long overdue: Pure and immaculate joy.

"Okay...this is our new single" She muttered on the microphone. Winry walked to the piano that was raised by the stage staff. She sat down and started playing the first notes that started parallel the vocals.

Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, but God, I wanna let it go

The swarm of fans clamorously hailed with recognition and zeal. However, when Ed heard how Winry sung, his heart slowly broke,  
piece by painful piece.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

Never wanted it to be so cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

Ed knew that this song was about course, who else would break an astounding girl's heart? But what really shocked him was what followed the intro.

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Winry, on the other hand, wasn't taking it easily. When she sung the the refrain, she had to close her eyes to stop the onslaught of tears.  
Fortunately, the sound of the repercussions and guitars intertwined melodically with her depressed voice.

Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium - I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Unbeknownst to the crowd, the whole group: Ed, Al, Winry and Pinako had a hard time controlling the internal torment in them, especially Winry.

Oh! Don't wanna let it lay me down this time

Drown my will to fly

Here in the darkness I know myself

Can't break free until I let it go

Ed couldn't take it anymore! He quickly went for the exit near them when his hand was caught by none other than Alphonse.

Let me go

"Please brother, stay." Despite the shouting and the singing, Ed could clearly hear Al's voice. "Maybe...maybe Winry has something to say"  
Ed stared at his brother dismissively and nodded.

Darling, I forgive you after all

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place among the ashes

Edward just looked intently and listened meticulously to Winry's performance.

I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium - don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium - don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium - I wanna stay in love with you

Soon...

Oh, I'm gonna let it go

..he felt the tears welled up and trace his face. 


	5. Good Enough

Disclaimer: (You know what comes next)

So, this is how it goes. Winry keeps on singing the most darkest songs anyone could ever think whilst Ed's heart is mercilessly being sliced.  
And even despite this, the crowd kept on applauding.

"(Sighs) Ok..this is our last song! Keep rocking Resembool!!" Winry cheered as she sat on the piano seat. The multitudes of loyalists let loose an outcry of disappoinment and enthusiasm.

†

Ed stood up from his chair. /Finally..? Ed thought. He was so eager to leave because his face was now contorted with tears of anguish.

As the notes kicked in, the crowd resumed to its dormancy. Ed stared intently at Winry's face which was now a bit...relaxed?

†

Captivated by the sweet melody of Winry's voice, Ed felt as if he was flying. This song was nothing like the others. This song was...peaceful.  
calm even.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

When Winry was singing the other songs, she felt so downcast she wanted to die. It was a wonder she managed to hold on to what sanity she had left with the crowd shouting and Ed staring at her intently.

But now, she's finally letting it go. Winry's chaotic emotions spilled out into one song she had never shown or even talked about.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

Ed saw with slight satisfaction at Winry's graceful features. Her once indifferent and cold resolve suddenly became....tender and vulnerable.  
Her wrinkled eyebrows relaxed and her sad smile became almost like a grin.

_Good enough, I feel good enough for you_

Winry sang with complete honesty. She had never sung something so good and comfortably loving.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

To the shock of the crowd, Ed and Al's, the surrounding stage burst into flames. At first some of the crowd screamed and Ed ran to get Winry away from the fire but was abruptly stopped by the band's bouncer.

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

"Don't worry everyone, its part of the concert.!!" The guitarist said through the microphone. With that, Ed calmed down.

_Shouldn't let you_

_conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough_

Winry smiled, she could also see Ed almost joyous. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. And even though fire surrounded her,  
she felt no fear for if she will be burnt today, at least...Ed is there.

_I feel good enough It's been such a long time coming,  
but I feel good_

While Winry was singing, a metallic contraption was slowly moving from the roof downwards where she was playing. It was a sprinkler designed for fire accidents.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this_

_Good enough_

_Am I good enough_

And then water sprinkled the stage. Everyone was showered on. The crowd, the staff, the band, even the guards. To Ed's amusement, the jet black dye Winry's hair had eroded, to be replace with golden sunshine. Her red mascara and black eyeliner traced down her cheek like tears.

_For you to love me too?_

She was changing. Ed knew it. Al knew it. Pinako knew it. The once gothic Sonya Scarlet trascended into the true beautiful Winry Rockbell.

_So take care what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no_

The crowed rejoiced and shouted. It was the end. The last tour was now over.

"Thank you, Resembool" Winry happily said.

Ed sat in the Rockbell's sofa, reading a book about automail when Winry came in. He expected her to be in some kind of dress but instead saw her in just shorts and a simple shirt. She sat next to Ed and was about to start a conversation before she felt his lips on her and his body on top of hers.

Winry felt Ed's arms circled around her waist as she deepened the kiss. Ed was shocked by this, hadn't she said she didn't love him anymore?

Ed stopped his attack and stared at Winry. His right hand,flesh, caressing her golden hair. He saw blue corondums instead of peridots and smirked.

" I was wrong, Ed...I do LOVE You.." Winry softly said. And with that Ed kissed her back. And as the night ascended into morn, both lovers fell asleep together.

Fin

Author's note:  
I'm finally DONE!!!Reviews!!


End file.
